


YOI Week 2017 (Making History)

by Moon11wolf



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: #yoiweek2017, Fluff on Ice, Gays!!! On Ice, I love this show, I will finish this, M/M, Multi, Ready for trash fics, Yaoi on the Rocks, super fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9172885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon11wolf/pseuds/Moon11wolf
Summary: Yuri!!! On Ice has its own week now, and it's gonna be great. Too bad I'm the worst at writing~I love fluff and hopefully, I figure out how to write these characters well. We're gonna find out how to write this stuff as we go along haha...





	1. Time for the Prompts

Hey there buddy, I'm sure some people enjoy these prompt labels here, and some hate it. But I want these here so I don't have to find the page again ^^

Side Note: These fics are going to be 99.9% Viktuuri, because gays or bust ^^

 

**January 07 || Day 1: Le Parfum des Fleurs**

  * Option A: Anything focusing on Guanhong’s birthday.
  * Option B: Favorite Performance(s).
  * Option C: Beginnings and Firsts.
  * Option D: Opening/Ending.



**January 08 || Day 2: Still Alive**

  * Option A: Ladies appreciation.
  * Option B: Anything for Makkachin.
  * Option C: Costume/Clothing/Accessory.
  * Option D: Scenery & Background art.  



**January 09 || Day 3: A Tale of the Sleeping Prince**

  * Option A: Favorite Character.
  * Option B: A character you’d like to have as a buddy.
  * Option C: Most Relatable Character.
  * Option D: Character Development. 



**January 10 || Day 4: The Inferno**

  * Option A: Parallels.
  * Option B: The dark side of this series or a character. 
  * Option C: Anything focusing on emotions.
  * Option D: Favorite Quote(s).



**January 11 || Day 5: Stay Close to Me**

  * Option A: Favorite Ship.
  * Option B: Bonds/Friendship.
  * Option C: Rivalry.
  * Option D: Colorful vs. black and white.



**January 12 || Day 6: History Maker**

  * Option A: On ice vs. Off ice 
  * Option B: What you like the most in Yuri!!! on Ice
  * Option C: Favorite moment/scene ~~(that made history)~~
  * Option D: A song that reminds you of Yuri!!! on Ice



**January 13 || Day 7: Shall We Skate?**

  * Option A: Alternative Universe.
  * Option B: Dreams vs. Reality.
  * Option C: Meme & Puns.
  * Option D: Future/Headcanons/Theories.



**In case you do not want to follow any options of Day 7, you can do anything you like!**

 

Man, day 7 with the memes. Gonna be a fun time~

See you the 7th!!!


	2. Birthday Wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> January 07 || Day 1: Le Parfum des Fleurs
> 
> Option A: Guanhong’s birthday.  
> Option C: Beginnings and Firsts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to write these characters, but I'll try...
> 
> PS: HAPPY BIRTHDAY GUANHONG~

"Hurry up Viktor, we're gonna be late!" Yuuri called to his husband, Viktor.

"Calm down, Yuuri, there's not much traffic this time of day," Viktor said as he grabbed his coat on his way out the door. "we've still got an hour to get there."

"His house is on the other side of the city!" Yuuri said, running a hand through his hair as he impatiently waited for Viktor to put on his shoes.

"You worry too much!" Viktor said as he placed a kiss on Yuuri's forehead as he walked past him. "Now then, let's get going before you pass out from worry!" Yuuri followed after Viktor with a huff, a light blush dusting his cheeks. Yuuri and Viktor made their way out of their house and to their car, where they got in a proceeded to drive to Guanhong's house.

~~~

"Viktor you brought the present right?" Yuuri said as he got out of the car and brushed some invisible dust off his blue suit.

"Of course, how could I ever forget such an important thing? Even if you weren't always pestering me about it." Viktor said with a cheeky smile directed towards Yuuri.

"Viktor! Yuuri! I didn't think you'd make it!" Came an excited cry from the direction of the house, noise steadily pouring from an open door despite the chilly January air.

"Phichit!" Viktor said with an enthusiastic wave toward Yuuri's best friend. "Of course we were going to make it, and we brought wine!" The Russian held the bottle high above his head to show the Taiwanese skater.

"Great, add it to the pile." Phichit said with a grin, "It's the obvious choice for a party with Guanhong being of legal age."

"I told him we should have brought something else, but he denied me," Yuuri said, linking hands with Viktor and walking up to the house. "he insisted that wine would be a great choice."

Viktor scoffed at the black-haired male at his side, "Well who else could have had the idea for bringing wine to a party?"

Yuuri sighed, gesturing toward the varying bottles of wine. "Evidentially everyone else here."

Viktor!" Another voice called from inside the house. "Glad to see you could make it!"

"Guanhong, happy birthday!" Viktor announced with a wave toward the younger male.

Yuuri smiled at Guanhong, "Happy birthday."

"Thank you both," Guanhong said, blushing slightly. "hope it wasn't too much trouble to get here."

"It wasn't any trouble at all," Yuuri stated with a glance toward Viktor. "I'm just glad we got here in time."

The Russian snorted indignantly, "We made it on time."

"On that note, you should come inside, it's chilly out there!" Phichit said, ushering the couple inside. Viktor and Yuuri made their way into the house and glanced around. A lot of the skaters were there, along with their friends and Guanhong's family.

"I guess this is pretty much our first party as an official couple huh?" Viktor said to Yuuri who nodded quietly. "Unless you count the banquet after the last Grand Prix... Or that exhibition, that was almost like a party!"

"We can just say this is our first as a married couple." Yuuri suggested, smiling at his lover.

"This is a party for Guanhong, not for you two to flirt!" An angry voice cut into Yuuri and Viktor's conversation. "Why are you guys even here?"

"Yurio, how nice to see you!" Viktor said with a grin and threw his arms around the younger skater.

"It's Guanhong's birthday, why wouldn't we come?" Yuuri said with a small smile at Viktor's antics.

"Get off of me!" Yuri said, pushing off Viktor. "Well whatever, just stop ruining the party with all your flirting." With that, Yuri stomped off to go do something else.

"Still such a spitfire, at least he found a friend, right?" Viktor said with a smile at Yuri's retreating figure.

"He's settled down at least slightly after meeting Otabek." Yuuri agreed.

"Guys we're getting ready for some party games!" Phichit announced, gathering everyone's attention.

"My favorite part!" Viktor said quietly grinning at Yuuri.

"Just don't drink too much, I don't want to have to drag you home..." Yuuri muttered as he followed Viktor towards Phichit.

~~~

"Viktor I told you not to drink too much!" Yuuri said, trying to support Viktor's weight as he dragged him towards the car.

"It was part of the game, Yuuri!" Viktor whined as he pouted at Yuuri.

"When we get home you're drinking water and going to bed." Yuuri muttered, settling Viktor carefully into the car.

"Yuuri, I have to tell you something important..." Viktor said, grabbing onto Yuuri's sleeve as he tried to close the door. Yuuri glanced at him curiously, but also worried if Viktor was going to tell him he hated him. They did say that a drunk man's words were a sober man's thoughts. "Yuuri... I love you." Yuuri blushed, even though he's heard the words many times over.

"I love you too Viktor. Now let's go home, you're drunk." Yuuri muttered, face red. "I'm never letting you drink so much again..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can confirm: I can't write.
> 
> I'm sorry it's so short, the dates sneaked up on me and I was like, "OH SNAP IT'S THE 7TH?!"  
> So this is the kind of trash you get from me;;
> 
> I might also not be able to release a fic a day, so it might run longer but I will finish it!
> 
> PS: Chinese traditionally don't really celebrate birthdays until they're 60. The more you know!  
> Also I don't know party games which is why I skipped that part of the party. They probably just played drunk Marco Polo.


End file.
